Duet
by karebear038
Summary: Sonny's on So Random & is now 3 months after she joined. The rivalry between The Falls & So Random is strong. Tawni & Sonny are like they were in the 1st episodes! But the "love ? " between "Channy" is strong too. Stronger than the rivalry? Find out now!
1. 3 Months After

**Plot:** Sonny is already on So Random and this story takes place 3 months after she joined, the rivalry between Mackenzie Falls and So Random are very strong. And also Tawni and Sonny are like they were in the first few episodes! But the secretly, OBVIOUS, love between Sonny and Chad is strong too. Maybe even stronger than the rivalry. Let's find out!

**Declaimer: I DO NOT OWN SWAC!!!!! All I Own Is This StoryLine and the Title THATS IT!!!**

**Duet**

_A SWAC Story_

Sonny is on getting ready for rehearsal for her current skit "So You Think You Can Barf?"  
**Sonny:** *singing Get Back*  
**Tawni:** *walks in & hears her* -What's That Noise? Is that? NOOO!!! She is already funnier than I don't need anymore Better! NOOO!!!!-  
**Sonny:** *doesn't know she there*  
**Tawni:** *looking for the stereo, sees it and notices it's not on*  
**Sonny:** *turns around, in shock and stops singing* "Oh hi Tawni! Uhhh… I didn't hear you come in." *embarrassed* - Thinks: Oh no! I'm not good and now she is going to tell everyone! Now I'm going to be the studio joke!- *screams inside*  
**Tawni:** "Was that you singing? Oh I CAN'T be because it was good and you're....... YOU!"  
**Sonny:** "You liked it??? REALLY!!???!" *Big Smile*  
**Tawni:** "Sadly... yes but how did u become GOOD at something? Sonny: "Well, I don't know? I've just been singing my whole life and I didn't know I was THAT good!"

**= That Night at about 5 or 6 =**

Sonny is at her apartment and flipping through TV channels. The news is on and they're talking about a puppy stuck in the middle of a channel so she turns it up and decides to watch it.

**News-reporter Harold:** "Well, Toto definatly isn't in Kansas anymore. Well, I hope that poor dog finds his way home in Colorado! Now, let's go to Stacey where she is on the red carpet with Teen's Pop-Singer and Actor Sensation: Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Sonny groans. "Haven't I suffered enough of him today?"

**News-reporter Stacey:** "Thanks Harold. I am here with TV and Radio's #1 star and hottie: Chad Dylan Cooper! So Chad can you give us a sneak peek on what's going to happen on Season 4 of Mackenzie Falls?"

**Chad Dylan Cooper:** "Well Stacey, I can't give you any hints on what Mackenzie get his self into on the show because I'll get in trouble. But, I can give you the news on what I am up too!"

**Stacey:** "And what is that?"

**Chad:** "Okay, all you girls out there, I just got back from my concert and I was thinking while the audience was singing along; I should have a Singing Bee! This Bee is for 1 lucky little lady to come and meet me and in Hollywood we'll hang out and have a great day, and after that we'll go to my studio and we will go and sing a song for my new album! It has Never Been Heard before so I think you will like it! Here's what you've got to do!:  
Make a video of yourself singing one of my current songs and email it to me! The ages are from 10-18 and you state your name, age, address, email address, and phone number and if you win, we will contact you and my agents will hook you up!"

Sonny hears screaming girls from all directions of her apartment. *rolls her eyes* -well someone is watching the same channel!- "Urg! Mom could've gotten the sound proof wall to the next room but NO! It's 35 more dollars! Spare Me Mother! You try living here for a week with these Kooky Chad Dylan Pooper Paparazzi People! Urg!" *turns off the TV and goes in the kitchen for a drink*

**= Next Day =**

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope you like it! Atleast **_5 Reviews_** for the Next Chapter :D do Please review! and Rate from 1 to 10 how good it was and PLEASE tell the truth! PLEASE!!! Thanks for Reading!

Peace Out Suckaz!!! ~ CDC


	2. Mooo!

**My Readers: A Note is at the end!!!!! **

**Declaimer: I don't own SWAC**

**_Shout Outs!:_**

**1st Reviewer: **_Demi-Fan-Channy: Hi Carmen! You're my first Review! YAY!!! I know I wish I was you first two but that's behind us! I know you said you didn't like this chapter but I fixed it! :) Thanks my 1st R&R :D_

**2nd Reviewer: **_xChannyxStemix_:_ I like your name! It's cool :) you are my second reviewer:) I know there's no Chad but be patient because there is in Chapter 3! :D Oh and others who are reading this, Read her Story! :) its a SWAC and it's called Oh We're So Good! :D thanks! :D_

**3rd Reviewer: **_eromdaer45QI: Thanks for being my 3rd Reviewer :) I'm happy! :D_

**4th Reviewer: **_Kate x33: I gave you a shout out and my next Chapter so your welcome and eat you "Pretty Please with a cherry on top" and there is Sonny's P.O.V. in here ok theres more in the next! :D Keep on R&R!! Thanks! :D_

**5th Reviewer: **_sillysnowswirls: Thank you for bein the last reviewer to get my story up there and also you were the **1st** person to rate mine as a 10! so Thank You for that too! :) R&R and tell others to R&R also :D_

**6****th Reviewer: **_ZuTaRaInLoVa: I know your the 6th but I've known you for a while so i wanna give you a shout-out! Thanks for R&R!  
_

_**Thank You everyone for adding my story and me to your favorites and thanks for R&R! Love Everyone of You! :D Luv Ya! XD  
**_

**Duet**

_A SWAC Story

* * *

_

**Sonny's P.O.V** ~

Sonny is getting ready for the rehearsal in her dressing room and is listing to her iPod

**Sonny:** *singing along to Tik Tok on her iPod* "You build me up, you break me down. My heart is pounding you got me……" –Whoa!- *feels vibration in her pocket and answers her cell phone* "Hello?"

"Hey Sonny! How's my favorite comedian?" my BFF **Lucy **says on the other end of the phone line.

**Sonny: **"Nothing, Just getting ready for rehearsal. You?"

**Lucy:**"I'm happy for you!" –What in the Wisconsin is she talking about?-

**Sonny: **"Huh? WITW(What In The Wisconsin) are you talking about?" I say, very confused.

**Lucy: **"Last Night! I know you were watching it because you NEVER miss the news! Chad's contest! You HAVE to enter! You'll win and get to see him!"

**Sonny:** "Um…. No!" I say. –Why would she even ask that? She knows how much I hate him so that's such a stupid thing to bring up!-

**Lucy: **"Why not? It's a good idea! You'll win! And there's no way you can't enter so give me 1 reason!"

**Sonny: **"Why not: Because I don't want to! Reason 1: I'm already famous so it wouldn't be fare! 2: Why would I want to? I see him everyday and he annoys me EVERY second of your life! 3: I have TOO busy schedule to worry about it! And I will not win!" –Gosh! You'd think she'd know that!-

**Lucy:** "I said 1!" -Typical Lucy, always being pacific- "Will you? For me? **PLEASEEEEE!!!!!!!**"

**Intercom (Marshall): **"Last Call: All So Random cast members to the set. _"__Sonny!__"_ Thank You." I hear Marshall say. –I didn't hear the first two calls! I'm Late!-

**Sonny: **"Lucy! I'm late for rehearsal! I have to go!" I say in a rush! I grab my pretend bark and script and run out the door.

**Lucy: **"No! Not till you promise you'll enter! It'll be good for you!" She argues –URG!!! I'm going to _kill_ her! I'm going to _kill_ her!!-

**Sonny: **"I'll think about it" I whisper because I'm outside the rehearsal door, hang up without hearing what she has to say first, & walk in and apologize for being late.

**= After Rehearsal =**

**~ Sonny's P.O.V ~**

Sonny looks at her phone _1 New Message_.

(text) _Lucy:_ '_hey howd rehersal go! have u thot bout it? wat r u thinkin!?! TXT BAK!_' (end of text)

**Sonny:** -What am I going to say?!?!?! Uhhhh….. Oh no! I don't know what to say? What should I do? Yes or no? uhhh…. Sonny, calm down. Just pretend like you havn't gotten it yet and go take a nap and think about it…..- *Speed Dials #3(Lucy) without thinking, it rings twice* -What did I just do? AHH!-

**Lucy:** *answers the line* "Sonny! What do you say?"

**Sonny:** *stands quiet* -Maybe if I stand REAL quiet, she'll think the call dropped and will hang up-

**Lucy: **"Sonny, I know you're there because I can hear Nico and Grady ordering pizza. Answer me! What do you say?"

**S****onny:** -SHOOT! I've been caught- *glares at Nico & Grady in her mind*

**Lucy: **"SONNY!!!"

**Sonny: **"Uh… Hi! Sorry, I was talking to Tawni and I didn't realize you were on the phone…. Sorry"

**Lucy: **"You're lying! Reason 1: You said "Uh" before you talked which means you panicked and had to think of a lying reason before I noticed. 2: You've talking about Tawni long enough that she NEVER stays after rehearsal. 3: She hates you and would never talk to you because she's stuck up. No Offence by the way! & 4: I was yelling in the phone so you would've heard me because it's quiet in your rehearsal except for Nico and Grady. Now, Answer Me! Are you going to enter Chad Dylan Cooper's contest or not"

**Nico:** *hears Lucy* "Wait, What! Your entering Poopers contest too? Ah Man! Not you too!"

**Grady:** "TRADER!!!"

**Sonny:** "Uh….." –AHHHH!!!! Help Me! Please-

**Lucy, Nico, & Grady:** "SONNY!!! Are you going to enter** _Nico & Grady:_**_ Pooper's_/_**Lucy:** Chad's_ contest?!?!?!"

* * *

**K/N(Kari's Note):**

Sorry its crappy, I didn't spend much time on it and Sorry because the first 2 chapters are Sonny but **THERE IS CHAD IN THE NEXT ON** _**I Promise!**_

I need help! What should be in the next one??? PLEASE help me!!!!!!!!!!!! PM me 4 ideas!!! If they are good and/or I use them then you get a shout~out! Don't Review the idea because then someone will maybe steal it and you don't want that do ya?

Tell people to R&R!!! Hope you liked it but you probably didn't..... **NO MEAN COMMENT/REVIEWS!!!! there wasn't any before but i'm just saying!**

**5 Reviews for the next one like last time :D**

Be patient with me! I'm new at writing and I don't have much experience! Be easy! :D Chad is in the next if you want it, R&R and tell others to R&R

**Sooooooo Sorry It took forever to update but my laptop was being slow and not loading and the computer I'm on right now I didn't know I could use it because its always saying "Prepare to StandBy" and we didn't mess with it and my brother had the internet cord for a while so I'm sorry! Plus I can't do this on my iPod so I apoligize! Sorry!**

**Well this was a crappy one! Sorry for that! Anyways, I need ideas! Love Ya! Thanks for the first part! Now Do the second!!! R&R! lol get it:D Luv Ya Guys!**

**~Kari!  
**


End file.
